


Short story’s from out favorite ships <3

by Ace_of_Hearts08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts08/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts08
Summary: This is just a compilation of little snippets and stuff uhm so I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Flashing colors DNF

TW MENTIONS OF DEATH 

George woke up to the bleak surroundings he always did. His black and white apartment in his black and white world. 

George couldn't see color. He was one of the many people who hadn’t met their soulmate. When you first touch your soulmate your entire world gets filled with color. But until then you were stuck with black and white. Sometimes George wondered if his soulmate was dead. Because if they were dead before you met you never saw color and if they died after you could already see color your world goes back to black and white. 

George was twenty-four and had yet to encounter his soulmate. Even when bumping into hundreds of people on the busy London streets not a single person brought color to his world. 

George grabbed his earbuds plugging them into his phone walking into his kitchen. 

George waited for his coffee to be made and mindlessly scrolled through the black and white internet.

The coffee pot made the noise indicating it was done. George pocketed his phone walking over and pouring his coffee. His morning normally consisted of all the same things in all the same places. 

George turned on his music sipping his scalding hot coffee slowly. 

He stepped out into the morning. The sun was painted over by a thick layer of grey clouds covering it. 

George stared at his phone screen as he walked trying to avoid eye contact with anyone passing by. George came to a small sidewalk. He looked up a moment to make sure no cars were coming and then proceeded to cross. 

A large shoulder bumped him and as he looked up as if someone had flipped a switch he could see color. 

He whipped around to look at who he had bumped into. He was tall and wearing mostly green which complimented his deep green eyes. His blond hair was swept lazily over his forehead and prominent freckles decorated every inch of his face. And George saw it all in color. 

He saw the man open his mouth to say something but then a car came barreling into his peripheral vision. George jumped back in shock squeezing his eyes shut a moment. He heard the tires of the car screeching. He opened his eyes again and saw the car stopped just in front of him, the driver getting out of the driver's side and running to a body in the road. George’s world was back to black and white.


	2. Fading words DNF

George stared at the words on his arm. His eyes slowly tracing the type-writer-like font that was etched deep into his skin. 

I wonder if fish know that they live in the ocean. 

It was by far one of the stupidest sentences George had ever heard or well seen. He hadn’t ever heard it.

The words were supposed to be the words his soulmate would say to him one day. And when they were said they would fade from his skin. 

George laid sprawled out on the grass in the afternoon light. The soft grass tickled his exposed skin and the sun was warm on his pale complexion. 

His best friend Dream laid next to him, eyes closed inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

George brought his hand up to his face again brushing his fingertips over the ink. 

Dream saw what he was doing and did the same. Dream seemed lost in thought. For a moment. George watched as the bright sun danced in his emerald eyes. The sweet smell of summer flowers drifted through the air. 

Dream was going on one of his usual rants about something and George was only half listening. 

“George!” Dream yelled.

George jumped a little and Dream laughed. 

“Were you even listening?” Dream asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

George squinted at the sun. “Yes.” 

Dream gave him a look. “No” 

Dream sighed. “Well, I was just asking about how, I wonder if fish know they are in the ocean.” 

George’s eyes widened as he watched the tattooed sentence fade from his skin. 

“Holy shit.” 

And Dream watched his own arm as the small-phrase disappeared from his skin leaving nothing but silence.


	3. Summer confessions

The warm summer air tickled George’s skin as they walked through the forested path. 

“C’mon Dream! I have a very specific timer I am on and you are walking too slow!” 

Georg giggled, grabbing the taller’s hand and dragging him further down the path. Golden light streamed into the forest poking holes in the dense canopy. And Dream marveled at the boy beside him who was still holding his hand lightly. His brown hair looked lighter from all the time they spent outside and his eyes were consumed by the golden light making them glow. A light smile splayed on the blond's lips as they walked. But I will never be good enough for him. 

As they walked Dream could feel George get progressively more nervous, though he wasn’t sure why. 

“We are almost there the path ends a bit of a ways up here.” He said pointing to a bend in the path. 

Dream squeezed his hand lightly smiling at the boy. 

“I am not sure what you have to be nervous about but I assure you it will be fine.” Dream said, trying to comfort the boy. 

George let out a breathy laugh. “I hope so.” 

They had come around the bend in the path and Dream could see a small clearing up ahead. Dream glanced over at George confused but George just giggled at his expression and sped up dragging him into the clearing. 

At first, it was bright but once his eyes adjusted to the light difference what he saw was breathtaking. Everywhere he could see there was some sort of grass but it wasn’t green it was straw-colored. It is as golden as the sun in the afternoon light.   
The grass was dotted with hundreds upon hundreds of multicolored flowers. But the clearing was cut short there was a cliff not too far ahead of them and beyond it lay nothing but ocean as far as the eye could see. Dream could hear the waves crashing against the side of the cliff and he could smell the saltwater in the air. The wind was much stronger here disheveling his hair. George stood nervously beside him waiting for any sort of reaction. 

“George, how did you find this place?! It is absolutely gorgeous!” Dream said smiling brightly. 

“You know how often I go on walks, I just happened to stumble on this place a few days ago….and I thought you would like it, I felt sort of selfish keeping it all so my self.” George laughed lightly. 

Just then Dream spotted a small blanket laid out on the grass overlooking the ocean. 

“A picnic? George, you must be living out your cottage core dreams up here.” Dream said laughing. 

George laughed in return. “Well, I was planning on showing you this place one way or another so I thought since the weather was so nice today we could have a picnic.” 

Dream could tell there was one thing else on George’s mind but he didn’t want to pry.

“C’mon…” George tugged Dream toward the blanket. 

Goerge sat down on the blanket giggling slightly. Dream sat down beside him.

“I made sandwiches, you want some?” George said glancing up at Dream before rummaging through the small basket. 

“Uh, sure.” Dream was a bit preoccupied staring at George. He was mesmerized by the way the light reflected off his skin and the small smile that rested on his lips. But he could still tell that there was still tension there. George was thinking about something Dream could see it in his expression. 

“You have been a bit off ever since we got here today….what’s on your mind?” Dream said laying back into the grass. 

“You…” George said softly. 

Dream laughed sitting up. “What?” 

George hid his face in his hands. “N-nothing.” 

Dream smirked. “Well you look like you have been having major internal conflict all day…you know you can tell me anything right? I would like to think I am your best friend after all.” 

A small smile spread across George’s lips. “Yes, you are my best friend idiot. Even though there were times I wish you weren’t” George said laughing. 

Dream laughed. “That’s not true! You love me!” Dream laughed more.

“Maybe,” George said with a giggle. 

“What was that?” Dream said, smirking. 

“Nothing! You are so nosy.” George laughed. 

“You said it out loud! How is that nosy!” Dream said. 

“You are relentless,” George said, flopping back onto the grass.

Dream sighed and laid down beside Goerge gazing up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds painted the endless blue. The wind tossed the clouds around making changing shadows on the ground. 

“These are my favorite days…” George said softly. 

“I can see why….” Dream responded. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Dream could tell George was contemplating something. 

“I-I need to tell you something…” George said, his voice was very quiet and the wind could have easily stolen it but Dream heard. 

“You can tell me anything.” Dream said, turning his head to look at the brunette beside him. 

“You are all I think about….” Dream’s heart skipped. 

“At first...I thought it was just because you are my best friend and you know people think about their friends a lot right…? But then eventually...I…” 

“Dream I’m in love with you…” George whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I wrote last weekend...? Idk lol I forgot to post it here lol the troubles of cross posting :’] anyways I had a lot fun writing it hope you guys enjoyed it <3 <3 <3


End file.
